


[S] Dumb Crossover

by FrogFacey



Category: Homestuck, Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Gen, I was planning the introduction in the shower, then all of a sudden it was written, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogFacey/pseuds/FrogFacey
Summary: Hey, you know that theory that Sal's going to come back in episode 5? Yeah, this is that except it's because he like god tiers or some shit.(It's Sally Face but written in the style of Homestuck. I have a few regrets but not many.)





	[S] Dumb Crossover

**== > Be Sal **

Your name is SAL FISHER and at the ripe old age of 22, you died via ELECTRIC CHAIR due to NOT ENTIRELY UNFORESEEN CIRCUMSTANCES carried out after you MURDERED your FRIENDS, FAMILY and NEIGHBORS under the pretence that you HAD NO CHOICE otherwise.

In life, you suspect you were somewhat of a GHOST CATCHING PRODIGY along with your little GANG. You accomplished many great feats, including MAYBE BANISHING A DEMON, finding out that your school lunches were actually made from the CORPSES OF YOUR MISSING CLASSMATES and uncovering the mystery of a centuries old CULT.

You had a few CLOSE FRIENDS, one of which just so happens to be DEAD TOO. You never had a problem making friends, you always pinned it down to the fact that you were ALWAYS A LITTLE MATURE FOR YOUR AGE. A great feat gifted to you after YEARS OF CHILDHOOD TRAUMA.

A lot of the people you knew are dead now come to think of it.

**== > Sal: Look Around **

You’re wearing a blindfold dumbass.

**== > Sal: Remove blindfold**

Not that it would do anything. From what you remember, volts strong enough to kill are also strong enough to melt your eyeballs. For once your research with Todd had a practical, un-ghost-nabbery use.

Though you guess since you’re dead it still is ghost related. 

Still, the ghosts you’ve seen have always kept the injuries they had when they died so taking off your blindfold would still render you completely blind. Adios one working eye, guess you’ll be missed as dearly in death as your twin was in life.

Oh

Oh shit.

**== > Sal: Realise You Were Completely Fucking Wrong**

You blink, hard. Then once more just to make sure. You’re upping the animated-ness of your actions here. A pure mirror image of you at like, twelve.

Hello depth perception?

You hold your hand up to your right eye and inspect how fuzzy your hand looks this close. On any other given day your hand would be half a blur behind your nose and visible only from your left eye.

This is new.

And not entirely unwelcome.

**== > Sal: Rethink Current Nickname **

You bring a hand to your face.

Sal: Oh my god. 

**== > Sal: Be Author **

You are now the AUTHOR.

Ow, my fourth wall.

**== > Author: Realise That In Your Shower Thoughts Based Hubris You Forgot That You Suck Shit At Analysing God Tiers**

Well fuck.

There goes that idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Sal Has A Dreamself (Derseways) The Game The Movie
> 
> I've been neglecting the stuff I'm actually writing for shitposts
> 
> eeeh it could count as a "writing exercise" but I just spent twenty minutes reminding myself how to do the html for pesterlogs for one itty bitty bit of dialogue and I don't know if that counts as a fun breezy writerly activity


End file.
